Green Eyes in the Night
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: With dead animals and scratches found all over Ponyville, everyone is on edge. However as pony after pony is found dead eyes began turning to the only one in town that was a predator in town. Spike.
1. Dark Feast

**Warning, this is a grimdark! it's a story involving death, torture, vivisection, mob mentallity and so much more unpleasent themes so if your not into that I sugest going to one of my other fics. P.S I will be including a ship, not many like it but it's my favorate.**

 **Green Eyes in the Night**

 **Chapter 1; Dark Feast**

Applejack groaned as she sat up in bed. 'Sweet Celestia I hate waking up stiff.' she thought darkly as she walked down stairs. Not bothering to even glance at the mirror, she wasn't one to really care about her looks anyway.

Walking into the kitchen Applejack heard the peppy scream of her sister. "Big sis, you're finally awake!" Applebloom chirped, Applejack reguarded her sister with an odd mix of amusment and dissinterest. "Another one of the pigs got attaked last night. Do... do you think the timber wolves are back again?" She asked.

Applejack's back leg twitched slightly, drawing the attention of the large red stallion. "That the leg they got you at last month?" Big Mac asked, AJ nodded. Big Mac glanced at it for a moment; no swelling, no redness, no discoloration.

"Do I check out?" she asked sarcasticly, Mac ignored her.

"Eeyup."

The three walking into the kitchen where their breakfast was waiting for them. Granny Smith gently set down the plates of freash and delectable apple pancakes. "How'd y'all sleep last night young'un?" She asked. "Ah slept great!" Applbloom sang with Mac noding stoicly adding only a "Eeyup." Applejack's eyes were traied on her pancakes for a few moments, watching as the apples on top still sizzled on them.

"Applejack?" Granny asked, snapping Applejack out of her trance, "Huh? Oh ya, no. I didn't really catch to much sleep." She said as she puched her plate away, "I ain't really hungry right now. I think I'll just head on into town, Twilight needed to me me anyhow." On her way out Applejack walked by the pin, and raised her eyebrow at the desicated mess before her that had at one time been one of their best pigs.

Applebloom sighed as she turned back to her big brother, "Big Mac, you think she's ok? " she asked, Big Mac nodded with an, "Eeyup." Applebloom shook her head as she turned back to her meal, "I don't know, she just ain't been the same sense she got attack by thoughs darn wolves. She don't eat, bearly sleeps. I... I'm scared she might..."

"Don't think so little of your sister Bloom," Mac said, softly training his eyes on the little filly, "She's a grown mare and knows how to take care of her self. Besides, we both know that she's far to hardheaded to listen to us." That last thing he said with a small smile. Mac finished his meal and got up, trotting over to the door, "You go an' get ready for school, I'll go and bury Wilbur." The walk was short and the mess was everywhere, but there was no body. 'They musta come back for the rest,' he thought darkly.

In town many of the ponies were on edge. For some odd reason scraches, roars and the occasional dead animal were found across the town. In the castle of friendship Twilight was running around the library gathering everything she could on anything that could be causing this. Spike was doing all that he could to help her but even with his recent growth spurt he was having issues keeping up with Twilight.

"Twilight you need to calm down," Spike said as he did his best to find a place for his feet, and now that he used all four, it was all the harder. Twilight contenued to run all around without even acknowledging his presents. "Seriously Twi, You're going to hurt yourself if you don't." He tried again, only to once again be ignored.

Before Spike could try for strike three the doors to the main library opened and Applejack walked in. "Howdy Spike," she said calmly, her voice almost... Sultry. For the last month or so she had been very direct with others, less genle in her aproach to things and more confrontational. "Is Twilight around?" Blinking slowly as he tried to snap out of his musings he thumbed behind him at the still spazzing alicorn. "Thank you kindly." she said as she walked by, her tail gently flicking his nose.

Shaking his head to clear it, Spike turned to the two and stuttered out, "U-uh, I-If you d-don't need m-me anymore... I-I'll just get out of your mane." Spike slowly backed up carfully, right into the door. "Oh uh... heh... I'll just..." and with that Spike quickly turned and ran.

Applejack smerked, 'So cute,' she thought as she walked towards Twilight. After thirty more seconds of spazzing she finally had enough, "Oh, would you shut the hell up." That... That stopped her real fast.

As Spike walked the streets of ponyvile he couldn't help but notice the weary glances and out right glares of many of the ponies around town. Several ponies around town had turned on him, being a preditar and all; and the fact that he had grown a head taller than the other ponys didn't help, but Spike still held his head high and never let it get to him. So long as Spike had his friends and Twilight, he could care less about the flip flop ponies in ponyvile.

"Ugh! For the last time, I want a crimson dress with green amythists!" And speaking of posh, flip flop ponies, walking up to carasel boutique Spike could already hear the rusty nails on a chalkboard voice of one Spoiled Rich. Unlike her daughter, Spoiled didn't have a change for the better, if anything she managed to somehow get worse. Spoiled often told off or talked down to anyone she happened across.

Spoiled growled as she threw down the dress design Rarity had just finished. Spike's ear fins flattened against his head as he walked into the shop. Rarity picked up the sketch, "But Mrs. Rich please... Crimson and green simply do not compliment one another, nor would they for your coat and ma-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR REDICULUS OPINION! YOU ARE A SIMSTRISS AND YOU WILL MAKE WHAT EVER I TELL YOU!" Spoiled screamed, turning slightly red. Rarity looked ready to burst into tears and Spike had had just about enough.

Putting on a fake smile Spike walked up to the two. "Hey Rarity, are you hungry? I know it's getting to be your lunch time and I was thinking of taking you out." Spike chose to ignore the almost sikened look on Rarity's face in favor of the enraged look on Spoiled's.

"Excuse me," Spoiled growled, "can you not see I was having an important conversation?" Spoiled glared at the young dragon.

Spike smirked, "Of course I can. I made sure to wait for you to start talking so I'd know I wasn't interupting anything interesting or important." Spike was doing all that he could to not laugh, he could actually feel the heat from Spoiled rich's face.

In the intense malstrom of Spoiled ranting at Spike and Spike calmly making smug and snarky comebacks, Rarity was livid. How dare that horrid beast say such a thing. Sure Spiled Rich had no right to yell at her but as a client, and such a well paying one at that, Spike had not right what so ever in saying such things to her.

"Well I never!" Spoiled huffed as she turned towards the door and began to storm out. "If this is the company that you keep, then I shall take my buissiness else where!"

"Good, find someone else's quality work to pawn when Filthy Rich divorces you." Spoiled stopped on a dime as Rarity gasped.

"What was that?" she hiss, as she glared daggers at him.

The ever present smirk on Spike's face dissappeared as he spoke, eyes locked on her's, "You heard me, even a blind pony could see that you're pushing your limits with Rich. You keep going around town being a total bitch and burning as many bridges as you can, it's only a matter of time before he realizes that he can do far, FAR better."

The look on Spoiled's face was priceless, so much so that Spike failed to notice Rarity's. "You... YOU... GAH!" With nothing else she could say she stormed out.

Spike was proud of himself that he could defend Rarity. Though his crush on her, one that for a long time he believed to be true love, had faded in the passed years his affection for the prim and proper unicorn had not, though they were more friendship than anything else. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Rarity.

In the years that had passed Rarity had been able to feel as his fealing for her faded, and while she had never returned his affections she was still upset at the loss, just not for the reasons one might think. Good help was hard to find and great help was expencive, Spike had been both. No pony could figure out and run with her organized chaos better then him. He was the perfect assistant and never asked for anything due to his love for her.

However as Spike had lost his feelings for her so to had she his aid. He still helped her on occasion but as he grew and found his own interests he found less and less time for her. She knew it was petty of her but she found this irritating. How dare he leave her side, who did he think he was.

"Spike! How dare you speak to a customer in such a way!" Rarity roared.

Spike's earfins raised in suprise, "Huh? Rarity what are you talking about?" Spike was confused, why was she so mad? "I get why you'd want me to be polite to actual customers, but that was Spioled Rich. She's the worst pony in town."

The irritated look on Rarity's face deepened, "Your opinion means little to me or my Buissness at the moment Spike." Rarity took a little pride in the hurt look on his face though outwardly didn't change. "Just because you do not like somepony does not mean you have the right to be rude to them, especially in my boutique."

Spike scowled at this, "Rarity, she has no respect for you, for anypony!" Placing a claw on his head Spike gently massaged his temple, "Look, I'm sorry if i upset you but I will not apologize for speaking the truth. She's not worth your time and energy."

"That is not your decision to make." Rarity spat as she opened the door with magic, "Leave Spike, you are no longer welcome in my home. Now get out of my sight." Spike's eyes widened before he turned stone faced. He held his head high as he walked out her door, she may have hurt him but he still had his pride.

"Honestly," Rarity said to herself, though loud enough for Spike to hear, "I have no idea why Twilight would keep such an unruley pet." Spike hesitated for just a moment before he continued, but that was more than enough. Rarity smiled darkly as she enjoyed the misery she caused in Spike.

As Spike walked he kept his eyes closed, doing all that he could to not see the ponies around him. He didn't want them to see the pain in his eyes. The feeling of a pressense before him that wasn't moving caused him to stop and look up, it was Applejack. "Oh uh... hey Applejack. I was just-" the feeling of her forelegs wrapping around him stopped him.

"Let it out Sugarcube."

Spike didn't move for a long time, every muscle in his body locking as he focused on holding back the dame. "I'm fine AJ, really," he lied, she didn't respond. "Really, I'm great..." he said as he buried his face into her fur, "...fan-fantastic..." her hooves tightened, "I... I-I..." With that last failed attempt at holding back the flood gates burst and he let loose all the pain and heart break from Rarity.

Applejack said nothing as she held Spike. There was nothing to say. After an hour of crying, Spike was finally calm enough to walk, "Thanks AJ," he said as she walked him back to the castle, "I don't know what I'd do without you." Spike puncuated this with a kiss on her cheek. Spike walked into the castle before he could see the blush that engulfed her face. A sadisfied smile crossed her face as she turned and began walking away.

Later that night, at the edge of ponyville sat the Rich mansion. In the mansion sat Filthy Rich and his wife. "You can't keep doing this Spoiled." he growled, very thankful he had the forsight to send his daughter to bed before this. "You have almost the entire town against you and By extention ME and Diamond."

"Is that all you care about?" She sneered, "You care so much about the way the town thinks of you that you'd let them walk all over your loving wife?!"

"Loving my flank!" Rich snapped, "You haven't been 'loving' in years! And don't try and pull that reputation crap at me, you know damn well that I wouldn't give a flying pheonix feather about what the town would think if I thought they were wrong."

Spoiled glaired at Rich, "You are supposted to suport me in all that I do, you're my husband."

"I've been suporting you for years," Rich said with an air of finallity, "and I've had my fill of it." At the confused look in her eyes he elaborated. "I was there at the boutique spoiled, I saw not only what you did to Spike, but what Rarity did." He leaned forward, eyes darkening, "I like Spike, he and I have been friends for quiet some time."

"You only heard one side!" Spoiled exclamed, "You didn't hear what he said to me! such awful, spitful things."

"Oh I heard alright, but that's far from the end of it," Rich got up from the chair he had been sitting on and circled Spoiled, "Granny Smith has been telling me of how you seem to fine her apples of low quality, and the cake's bakery;, if what Mr. Cake said is to be believed, seems to be infested with pests."

"I..."

Rich cut her off before she could say anything on her own defence, not that there was one, "No Spoiled, I'm done. Done with the damage control, done with trying to convence others that you aren't so bad... but most of all I'm done trying to prove it to myself. I have already filed for divorice."

Spoiled's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled, "That's fine Filthy, I'll just take what's mine and go. I can live quiet well on half an empire." Her mood shifted dramatically when she saw the look in her future ex-husband's face.

"Just what are you talking about Spoiled?" Rich asked a small smirk on his face, though she could tell he wasn't really happy about it, "Don't you remember the prenup you signed?" The horrified look on her face told it all, "Right, of course you don't. Before you and I got married I had you sign a prenup to ensure that it was really me you loved."

The gears in her head started turning as she recalled the paper, and the little insurance she had written in. "Fine then just discard us like trash, I'm sure we can get along just fine."

"'Us?'" Rich asked confused.

"That's right, Diamond Tiara and I."

"I never said anything about my little girl!" Rich roared in rage, there was no way in all of Tartarus that he was going to let anyone take his prectous little princess away from him. "Not once in my life did I EVER say that I no longer wanted Diamond Tiara in my life! And if you think for even one second-"

"Oh but you did." Spoiled laughed as she began circling him like a shark, "You aren't the only one who can plan ahead. You see, when you gave me the prenup paper work I added a little addendum. In the event of a divorce, I gane soul custody of any foals you an I had."

"Like hell..." Rich growled, "What court in all of Equstria would give cusody to a mother such as you?! One who encouraged her child to torment others!"

The dark smirk never left her face as she said, "Oh sweetheart, my parenting has nothing to do with it. You signed the contract, so whether you like it or not if I go, she comes with me." Rich opened his mouth as he tried to say something but it cought in his throat before he could get it out. Spoiled smiled in trimuth, "Well now, now that that is settled I think I'll just go out for a little walk. Don't wait up for me _Sweetheart,_ I might be a while." Rich's head dropped as Spoiled's raised.

As she walked off, Spoiled took a sadistic in the4 broken look in Fithy's eyes. 'Well I finally had to play my trump card but oh well,' she thought, 'I got my point across. though I have to say I am suprised that that had worked so well. I really thought that he would have put up more of a fight than that. Diamond must mean more to him than I thought.'

Spoiled stopped dead in her track as she saw a figure standing in the mist. She couldn't see who it was, hell she couldn't even see what it was. The figure was quadripedle but very oddly shaped, obviously not a pony. The only thing she could see clearly was Bright green eyes, pupils slite and narrow wile also a yellow green color.

Sweat rolled down Spoiled's forehead, though she remained stone cold with a sneer. "What are you looking at you deformed freak?!" The figure said nothing as it walked forward slowly. "B-back away from me!" It advanced still, "I said stay away! If you take even one more step towards me I'll scream!"

All time froze as another feature of the creature became aparent, large and extremely sharp fangs. Before she even had a chance to follow threw the creature was apon her.


	2. Ill Fated Affections

**Green Eyes in the Night**

 **Chapter** **2** **;** **Ill Fated Affections**

 **It was early morning and Applejack was still in high spirits. In her mind she replayed the kiss over and over. True it was just a peck on the cheek but to Applejack it might as well of been a double zap apple harvest with the level of giddiness it brought her.**

 **Unfortunately Applejack wasn't here to enjoy the beautiful day. Applejack was walking into town after picking up Spike. Spike had been helping around the farm more as Big Mac and Sugar Belle had been preparing for the arrival of their new foal.**

 **The sound of a high pitched and slightly whiny voice calling out to her drew Applejack's attention to a pearl white unicorn, "Applejack!" Rarity ran up and wrapped Applejack in a tight embrace. "Oh Applejack, I just heard the best news! Tender hoof is coming back into town and this time he will be captivated by my charm, I've made sure of that I... Darling are you alright?"**

 **Rarity had finally taken notice of Applejack's unresponsive and moved back enough to look into her annoyed eyes. "Let me go Rarity." Rarity disentangled herself from Applejack.** **The look on Applejack's face did not soften as she spoke, "Alright Rarity, you and I need to have a little chat..."**

 **The sound of banging could be heard on the roof of the farmhouse as Spike repaired some of the loose shingles. While the pain from yesterday was still fresh in his mind, Spike had always found manual labor a good way to calm his nerves. Taking a quick break from his work, Spike served the farm. The crusaders were bucking their way threw the east field and while Big mac was in the south field with Sugar Belle watching him.**

 **"** **Spike,** **"** **came the rough voice of the Apple family matriarch, Granny Smith, "It's just about lunch time, do ya mind callin everyone for me?" Spike nodded with a smile before letting loose a loud roar, drawing the attention of the others.**

 **Looking back down Spike found Granny Smith with her hooves over her ears. "Thank ya kindly young'un, now come on down and let's eat." As Spike walked to the edge of the roof, Granny realized what he planned on doing and yelled, "Wait, hold on a second young'un!"**

 **Before she could stop him Spike jumped down** **and landed down beside her. "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing anything without wings jumpin down from a three story barn without gettin hurt." Granny said with a slight edge in her voice. Spike at least had the decency to blush in embarrassment** **at frightening the old mare.**

 **"Sorry Miss Smith," Spike started only to be interrupted by Granny.**

 **"Oh now we'll be havin none of that ya hear young'un?" she said, a stern expression on her muzzle, "You best be callin me 'Granny' just like everyone else round her does."**

 **"But..."**

 **Granny's expression hardened even further as she said, "But nothin Spike! With all the help you give round here you had better believe you earned that right. You help with the harvest, you fix roofs, heck you even help Applebloom and her friends with their school work, as far as we are concerned you are an Apple." As she finished her rant a wide smile found it's way on to Granny's face.**

 **Spike was understandably shocked by this. "Really, you think I'm an Apple?"**

 **"To the core." Came the slight drawl of Big Mac's voice from behind him. Spike turned around to find Big Mac sporting a proud smile with Sugar Belle and Applebloom happily nodding in agreement.** **Spike couldn't help but smile in pride at the words being spoken, the only ones to ever except him to such a degree had been Twilight and Princess Celestia.**

 **Before Spike had a chance to say anything the sound of loudly screamed curse words drew the attention of all present. Walking up the road was Applejack, her face as red as the apples she bucked. "How dare** **that pompous, arrogant, marshmallow furred bitch!** **"** **she snarled, "I swear the next time I see that slut I'm gonna..." Applejack froze when she saw the others. "Uh... Howdy..." After lunch was served Applejack, however reluctantly, told everyone why she was so angry.**

 **Rarity lead Applejack threw her boutique into her work room, "Now, what can I do for you darling?" The calm way she spoke made Applejack's skin crawl,** **didn't she have any remorse for what she had done? Rarity watched Applejack carefully but calmly, knowing full well that she was very attached to a certain little beast, that could easily cause issues if she wasn't careful.**

 **"I think you know full well what you and I need to talk about."** **Applejack growled as she stared down Rarity. "I know about the way you treated Spike yesterday." Applejack watched the way Rarity flinch and could tell just how practiced it was. It was obvious she was prepared but Applejack wasn't about to let her off that easy.**

 **"Darling I know I might have seemed a tad harsh but..."**

 **"'A tad' my ass!" Applejack barked, "I was there Rarity, I watched as you tore him apart! I held him as he cried, he CRIED Rarity."**

 **Applejack's eyes narrowed in rage as she did all she could to not attack Rarity as the bitch tried to suppress the look of pride and dark glee. "Applejack, darling you must understand that Spike crossed a line. No matter what he may have told you he had no right talking to one of my customers in such a way."**

 **Applejack's teeth began to grind as she suppressed her rage further, "He didn't tell me anything Rarity, I... Was... THERE! I don't know what you have against him but you need to get over it, he's a big part of our lives."**

 **Rarity turned up her nose as she said, "I have nothing against him what so ever Applejack." As she turned around to start working on another dress Applejack's keen eye could see the irritation in her body language, whatever defense she had in place was about to fall.**

 **Internally Rarity was absolutely seething, why in the hell was Applejack defending the beast. "Darling, Spike and I have been growing apart yes, but the way you're talking to me it is as though you believe that I have some ill intent."**

 **"** **I'm still not convinced that you don't.** **"** **Applejack's calm remark caused Rarity to turn on her heels and stare at the other mare. "Don't you be giving me that bull shit look.** **No matter what you try and tell me I've seen it, and I don't just mean yesterday! I've been sittin back and watching you tease and torture Spike for years and now that he's finally startin to make his own you...** **"**

 **The air in the boutique became deathly still as the dark and rage inducing thought crossed her mind. "Oh hell no, you are not doing all this just because Spike has finally stopped chasin after you!"**

 **Rarity turned around and stomped her hoof, "Of course not! It's that he has stopped helping around here! I can't afford to PAY someone to do all the things I could have Spike do!" This time Applejack stomped her hoof, he face becoming more and more red. Rarity couldn't help but smirk at her. "** **Oh don't give me that look Applejack, you can't tell me you don't use the beast for the only thing he's good for.** **"** **Rarity laughed, finally dropping the facade, "Tell me darling, where is Spike right now?"**

 **Applejack stood tall as she spoke with a calm that could freeze Discord in his boots. "Spike is at my farm." Rarity was about to smart something off when Applejack** **cut her off, "And before you say anything, he volunteered. With Sugar pregnant and Big Mac stickin by her side we've been fallen behind around the farm. Spike, being the sweet heart that he is, just showed up one morning and started doing chores around the farm.**

 **As she spoke Rarity found herself being backed further and further into a corner. "And on that note, to date, every time we try to pay him for his help, he puts it into the farm's bank account. I didn't even know the boy started one in the first place! I have no idea where you got the fool idea that you're better than Spike but let me tell you right here and now that you're not!" And with that, Applejack stormed off before she could take a swing at the seamstress.**

 **All eyes at the table turned to Spike, who at this point had stopped eating about halfway threw the story. It wasn't that he was** **surprised by Rarity's words, he would honestly be more surprised if she hadn't said something to that affect but they still stung. Applejack wound her fore legs over the drake in an attempt to make him feel better. He leaned in with a sigh, "Thanks AJ, I'll be fine."**

 **Before more could be said,** **Spike burped up a scroll. Opening it quickly and reading it threw, Spike paled and trembled, "It's... It's from Twilight... they found a body on the edge of the forest. It's Spoiled Rich."**

 **With Granny not being able to run as fast as the others, Big Mac having to stay with Sugar Belle** **and Applebloom being too young it was just Applejack and Spike running into town. As it had been the day before Spike ignored all the stares as he and AJ dashed threw the town. 'don't they have something better to do than gawk at me?' he thought to himself.**

 **On scene was grotesque, so much so that everyone had a hard time holding their last meal. Beyond the wall of police ponies was a body that looked as though it had been put threw a wheat thresher. Spoiled Rich had had her throat crushed, keeping her from being able to scream out** **not that it would have done much good, her tongue having been ripped out. Most of her bones had broken and several of her organs had been torn out and, by the looks of what was left, eatin.**

 **While most of the town was present only a few were allowed threw the police line. Of thoughs few was Twilight, who didn't really want to be here but felt it her duty, Mayor Mare and Filthy Rich.** **Spike and Applejack ran up to the barricade.**

 **The guards turned to the two, "Ah, it is good to see you miss Applejack, I am Stone Runner head of the Ponyville guard. You are the first of the element barrers aside from princess twilight to arrive." The larger one said, eyeing her hungrily before turning to Spike and becoming cold. "But I'm afraid that... he will have to wait here."**

 **Applejack scowled darkly, deeply not liking the way he said 'he'. "Spike is with me and will stay that way."**

 **Stone Runner lean over to her and whispered, "Are you sure that is wise? He is, after all, a dragon. One never does know when that will succumb to their more primal instincts. In fact why don't you come with me, I'm sure you would feel far more safe wi-"**

 **Before he could finish, Applejack had Stone Runner on his back with her hoof pressing down on his throat. "I don't know, you over grown salt lick. I feel pretty safe. How bout you?" Applejack's grin grew as Stone tried to speak only to struggle just to make gurgling sounds.**

 **Spike, both having had enough and not wanting Applejack to get in trouble, lifted her off the struggling stallion. "I don't suppose you have anything else moronic to say?" Stone Runner just got up and growled at him.**

 **"Off starting even more trouble Spike?" Came a voice that caused both mare and drake to freeze. Spike and Applejack turned to Rarity walked up, eyes narrowed at them, Applejack because of there earlier conversation and Spike simply for being there. "Why are you even here? You are an assistant at the best of times so just go back to the castle or farm and leave this to the** ** **proper**** **authorities."**

 **Once again, Applejack was about to lunge at Rarity** **but was stopped by Spike. "Proper is a relative term, I'm here to help defend the element barrers and track the scent if one was left."**

 **Spike could already hear the dog or beast joke running threw Rarity's mind just from the grin on her face but thankfully** **T** **wilight interrupted. "** **Spike, Applejack, Rarity! Thank goodness you're finally here. Pinkie, Dash and Fluttershy are already on their way. I just hope poor Fluttershy can handle it, we all know that she really isn't one to take to death very well.** **"**

 **"** **Maybe not but I know why I'm here,** **"** **came the timid voice of said pony as she walked forward. "You need me to determine whether or not it was an animal that did this." Though she was still timid and shy to the extreme Fluttershy walked forward with resolve towards the guards.**

 **Stone Runner managed to get back to his hooves just as Fluttershy reached him. He was about to speak but froze in place as he looked into the small yellow pegasus' eyes, and saw the pits of Tartarus burning within them. "** **I saw the way you talked to Spike and I heard from the birds what you tried to do to Applejack. I think you need to apologize, now.** **"** **Rarity attempted to come to the guard's aid only to be stopped by the same glare. "No Rarity," she said in a darkly calm voice, "you and I will talk later about yesterday but for now stay out of this."** **Stone Runner made a hastiy appology and let the four pass.**


	3. Broken Heart and Soul

**Green Eyes in the Night**

 **Chapter** **3; Broken heart and soul**

 **As much as Spike didn't really want to admit it, there really wasn't very much for him to do. With the royal guard around there wasn't anyone really stupid enough to take a swing at any of them, and try as he might he simply couldn't get a scent. 'Too much blood and foliage...' he thought.**

 **It took everything that Fluttershy had not to throw up. She had seen creachers mauled before but never like this. "I don't think I have ever seen anything like this." she said as she gently prodded the body, with a stick of course, "the cuts and gashes I can tel** **l** **are from an animal of some sort, a tiger of a wolf** **I'd say just on a glance. But I can tell that what ever did this it was out of anger. She was ripped apart but nothing was eaten.** **"**

 **Twilight wrote down everything that Fluttershy was saying. "So she was attacked by something angry?" she asked. When Fluttershy nodded she continued, "I just don't understand why. I know that Spoiled wasn't the nicest pony in the world but for something to come into Ponyvil** **l** **e just to attack someone, and how did they get into town without anyone seeing?"**

 **"Judging from the depth of the cuts and the obvious broken limbs, what ever did this had to be large, at least the same size of Spoiled herself."** **Spike said as he looked over the body.**

 **"And just how would you know Spike?" Rarity asked, doing her best to keep her snarky side to a minimum in front of the others.**

 **Spike gave Rarity a flat look, more than a little annoyed at her comment. "As much as I'd like to say that I'm a vegan dragon, I do still need proper nutrition. I do have to occasionally hunt, and as such I can tell that what ever did this was large, very large."**

 **"** **Very large, sharp claws and fangs,** **"** **Rainbow Dash said, "What kind of animal could have done this? The only bears around here is Harry and he's over by Fluttershy's. Timber wolves are way too big to just waltz into Ponyville unnoticed, and there really isn't anything else around here that really could be doing this."**

 **Seeing an opportunity than she just couldn't pass up, Rarity spoke up loud enough for everyone around them to hear but not enough to seem like she was trying to, "What about a dragon?"**

 **Applejack went from her calm orange to blood red in a matter of seconds. But before she had a chance to ring the prissy pompous unicorn's neck Twilight, every bit as angry, spoke up. "Just what are you saying Rarity? We've already figured out that it could be anything that big."**

 **"What about Spike?" she said evenly, the workings of a smirk etching it's was onto her face. It was a dirty and underhanded move and she knew it but she also knew that this was probably the best opportunity she had to rid herself of this great annoyance. "** **He had a motive, having just had a fight with the victim. Plus he just admitted that he has had to hunt in the past so he would have the skills to kill without being discovered.** **"**

 **This time Applejack didn't hesitate to lung at Rarity and though she was caught again it was Twilight that caught her, though judging by the dark look in her eyes Rarity wasn't in much better of a boat. "** **Rarity, how could you say that about little Spike?** **"** **Pinkie asked as she wrapped her fore legs around Spike's neck,** **Said drake's eyes darkening.**

 **"He ain't the only one in town that had something against that annoying little twat." Applejack hissed. "** **There's hardly anyone in town that didn't want to wring her neck for one reason or another. You, me, hell even Filthy had to have had trouble not taking a swing at her a time or two. It ain't fair to try and pin this all on Spike!** **"**

 **"** **While it may be true that many may have had a grudge, Spike** **was the only one who would be able to do so with a far amount of ease.** **"** **Rarity said calmly, looking right into Applejack's eyes. It was honestly taking all she had not to start laughing at the situation. Rarity knew full well she had the village on her side, if the whispers and murmurs were anything to go by. "And as much as you'd like to forget this Twilight, Dragons are carnivores.** **So long as he is here we could all be in danger.** **"**

 **"** ** **I don't eat ponies...**** **"** **Spike snarled to Rarity, "I have had it up to my crown spine with all your crap Rarity! Listen and listen good you pompous pain in the ass, what ever your problem with me is not worth the time you've invested in tearing me apart. This all started when I started wanting to be treated like more than some kind of hired help and if that's the reason you're acting like this then you're even more shallow than I thought!" Smoke rose from his nostrils after he finished his rant as he turned and stormed away.**

 **Once Spike was gone Rarity turned her nose up and made to leave when she came face to face with Fluttershy. She was not happy. "Just what was that Rarity?" she asked in an angry tone.** **Rarity hesitated for just a moment and Fluttershy took this as an invitation. "Is what Spike just said true, are you acting like this just because he is no longer your little slave?"**

 **All of Rarity's features hardened as she once again held her head high. "** **And what if it is?** **"** **She took in the shocked gasps and enraged growls calmly. "Oh don't look at me like that. Like I care how that beast feels, especially sense it's obvious that he is the one that attacked this poor mare. And Twilight darling," Rarity said as she turned to the alicorn in question, "You can burn all the hole you want in my head but you know that the rest of the town will agree with me."**

 **Twilight found Spike sitting on one of the branches of the giant tree shaped castle, one look was all that it took for her to tell he was depressed. Spike was lying on the branch and watching as all the ponies around the area went about they're lives. The only indication that Twilight had at all that Spike was angry was the way his tail flicked back and forth below him. Gently flapping up to him she asked a rather obvious question, "Want to talk about it?"**

 **Spike's response was just as obvious, "Not really."**

 **Twilight locked her gaze with Spike's for a moment as she said, "Will you anyway?" When he didn't respond she sighed. "I know it hurts Spike, and I know that I have no idea what you're going threw, but I still want to help..." Spike was about to reject her again when he looked right in her eyes, "...Please?"**

 **'Damn' he thought as he sighed and began, "You're right Twi, you don't know, and I don't really think I have the words to try and explain it to you. From the moment that I really started to grow, everyone in town has started to see me as some beast, like something that could, and I quote, '** **succumb to** **my** **more primal instincts** **'." Spike looked down to his claws, "And I can't really blame them, I mean look at me, I** ** **am**** **a dragon. Try as I might, and I tried for so long, but in the end I still became a carnivore."**

 **"There are a lot of carnivores in the world Spike," Twilight tried to defend, "there are bears, wolves, even the griffons eat meat. You're not alone."**

 **Spike got up and started to walk to the window sill, "How many of them can breath fire, or have a reputation of being aggressive hunters?" Twilight didn't respond, "That's what I thought, I'm heading to bed Twilight; it's been a long day."**

 **To any that had the misfortune of being anywhere near Applejack they would feel the earth under their hooves quake slightly with her every step. Applejack was seeing so much red that she wasn't sure whether or not she had attacked the great white bitch yet or not. 'I'm gonna rip that horn off her head and shove it so far up her ass she'll be able to cast spells with her tongue!' Applejack thought darkly, taking note that everyone was going out of their way not to cross her path, figuratively of literately.**

 **Applejack saw her soon to be victim sitting at the train station. Rarity was calmly waiting for the train that would bring Trenderhoof when she saw the enraged orange mare approach.** **"Hello Applejack, is there something that you need?" Applejack was about to rear up and knock that calm smile right of her face when she was stopped by a single line. "You lay one hoof on me and I'll press charges, then the beast will have to stay at the farm to help with chores while you're in prison."**

 **Rarity was slightly nervous as she could see Applejack weigh out the pros and cons of that decision but breathed a sigh of relief when she finally decided against it. "Ya ain't worth it." she snarled, "I just can't believe you'd stoop so low as to try and get one of our friends thrown in jail, or worse, just because you don't get free help any more."**

 **"He's dangerous Applejack," Rarity said as she glared at the other mare, "you of all ponies should know that. Dragons have burned down many a farmland."**

 **Applejack's teeth began to grind as she hissed out, "I smell bullshit and it's coming from you, so unless you got something you wand to tell me, I'd have to think you're lying."**

 **"** **Honestly I fail to understand why your so protective of the beast. It's almost like...** **"** **Rarity looked surprised for a second before a malicious grin split across her lips. "...Oh Applejack, no... You have a crush on Spike? No wonder you're so dead set on keeping him around."**

 **Straitening her back, Applejack's eyes locked on to Rarity's as she said, "Ain't no crush, I'm after that boy's heart. That however has nothing to do with this." Applejack heard the train coming and didn't want to have to deal with the headache that was riding on it. As she turned around to walk off Applejack's voice reached Rarity, "I ain't gonna just sit back and let you try and pin this all on Spike. And I wouldn't get your heart set on that Trenderhoof if I were you. I meant what I said to you earlier, you ain't worth it; you never were."**

 ** **SEVERAL HOURS LATER****

 **** **Stone Runner downed his third mug of ale at the tavern. Pure rage was running threw his veins, in all his time in the guard he had never been so humiliated, not even that time Discord had him in that "Suddenly jump out of" a cake at that bachelor party, dress appropriately of course. 'All I wanted to do was protect her from that dragon, and maybe take her out. Little honey's got a fine flank, I woulda shown her a great time. What the hell is that little bitch's problem anyway?!' "Bar tender, another."**

 **The bar tender, a pale pink earth mare, walked up with an annoyed look. "My name is Berry Punch," she growled, "if you want to be served I suggest you use it. And as for another mug, you can have another after you pay for the last three."**

 **Stone moaned as he dug in his saddle bag, only to find that he could only barley pay for two. "Running a bit short Berry, can't you extend some credit to one of the royal guards?"**

 **"Sorry," she said as she leaned on the bar, "If I do for you, I have to for everyone. I start that nonsense and they'll drink me dry in no time." when Stone dropped his head on the counter Berry sighed, "Tell you what hot shot, gimme what you got and we'll call it even, the last one on the house."**

 **Stone Runner groaned but handed her the money. It was all he had left before payday but he knew it was the best he was going to get. "Thanks, I guess I'll head home." Berry nodded as she began cleaning up his mess, giving no formal goodbye.**

 **As Stone stumbled his way home he got lost, finding himself in some sort of alley. "Great, just perfect! I need this like I need another hole in my head." The sound of a soft growling drew his attention to the other end of the alley.**

 **There, in the clouded moonlight stood the same figure, its glowing green eyes piercing his very soul. Or at least it would, if he wasn't so buzzed and to pissed off from earlier to care. "You got a problem with me freak?" Stone barked, the figure slowly walked forward. "Oh so that's the way you want it huh? Well that's fine with me, when I'm done with you, you'll look worse that that Spoiled Rich mare!"** **And with that he charged forward, ready for blood.**


	4. Eyes of the beholder

**Green Eyes in the Night**

 **Chapter** **4; Eyes of the beholder**

 **Was it so wrong that she just wanted a fairy tale romance? Rarity had been able to greet Trenderhoof at the station after her little talk with Applejack and had even gone out to diner with him. Sure it was nothing fancy but it wasn't a real date anyway so she could let it go,** **for now. So, of course it had to be ruined by being called to another crime scene.**

 **'Honestly, why do they even call me for these kinds of things?' she thought to herself as she walked to the Ponyville hospital. There had been another attack, a guard that had been stumbling home from the local bar, the main difference had been that he had survived.**

 **Rarity walked into the room, ignoring the glare from Twilight and Spike in general. The pony laying in the bed looked as though he had been put threw a wood chipper. Large chunks of his chest had been ripped away and nearly every inch that hadn't was bruised,** **both of his for legs were broken as well as several ribs, lastly was his face which was covered in slashes.**

 **Shortly after Rarity's arrival the others walked in, with Applejack trying to glare a hole in the prissy mare and Spike and Fluttershy making sure they stayed separate.** **Twilight stepped forward and addressed everyone. "Alright, now that everypony is here we can get started."**

 **"Good because I had to call off my practice today," Rainbow said before blanching slightly at Twilight's glare, "Not to say that this isn't just as important, heh... so what do we know?"**

 **"Smooth," Spike deadpanned, earning him a glare** **and a 'shut it.'** **.**

 **"** **Another attack by whatever has been attacking the town.** **"** **Twilight said as she pointed to the comatose pony in the bed, "Stone Runner, the victim, did however manage to put up a fight as it would seem,** **he was able to defend himself to the point of survival and judging by the fact that what ever did this didn't take the time to finish him off means either they didn't have the strength to or was injured to much to do so.** **"**

 **"** **So there might be an injured animal somewhere around Ponyville?** **"** **Fluttershy asked before wringing her hooves, "Oh dear, this is not good."**

 **Pinkie cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Why? Isn't that a good thing? It means that they won't be able to attack Ponyville again... right?"**

 **Fluttershy slowly shock her head as she said, "Maybe, but it's much more likely that it'll just be that much more aggressive. A wounded animal will lash out at anything in fear that everything is out to get them." a collective gulp was heard threw out the room. "Was anybody able to get anything out of him before he passed out?"**

 **"...Green eyes..."** **Twilight said somewhat reluctantly** **, "when they brought him in, kicking and screaming no less, he was mumbling something about glowing green eyes."**

 **Rarity smirked and was about to say something when Applejack interrupted, "One word and I'll buck ya in the teeth." She turned to Twilight and said, "Anything else?" Twilight shook her head and Applejack sighed, "Figures. I hate to cut this short but I got chores at the farm to deal with."**

 **As she was walking out Spike said, "Same here, that castle is huge and Starlight can only go so far."** **Turning around all the girls saw the young drake limping, favoring his right foreleg.**

 **"Uh Spike?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Why... Why are you uh... limping?"**

 **Spike sighed as he began to rub his hurt leg, "Long story or just the cliff notes?"** **Seeing the concerned looks on the girls faces, and the annoyed one on Rarity, Spike continued. "Well for the last year or so some of the foals around town have been throwing rocks, as well as other things, at me when ever they get a chance. After Rarity's little... tirade yesterday, they've been a little more aggressive. Not sure which one but one of them had their parent attack me this morning."**

 **Fluttershy rushed up to Spike and wrapped her forelegs around him, crying slightly as she started looking over his arm and shoulder. Pinkie walked over as well and said, "I don't understand Spike, you're a dragon, you should be able to take on a pony pretty easily, what happened?"**

 **While doing his best to ignore Fluttershy's pulling on his foreleg Spike said, "** **A couple things actually. Firstly was that who ever it was jumped out of an alley, element of surprise and all that. Secondly... well I don't really want to fight any pony, it's just easier to take a few swings them to have to deal all the trouble it would have brought.** **"**

 **"** **Right... of course you don't.** **"** **Rarity said in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes. "It just so happened that you happen to get attacked by a random pony on the same day that the guard, who called you out, got attacked and managed to injure the assailant."**

 **While it was a good thing that Applejack had already left Rainbow still had to pin down Twilight to stop her from tearing her apart. Spike rolled his eyes as he said, "Believe what you want, it's a lost cause to try and convince you that I haven't done anything wrong and I don't have the time nor the patience to try." And with that he limped out.**

 **As he did his best to walk threw town Spike did his best not to snarl at the stares he was receiving and the distant giggling of who ever it was that was laughing. When he turned the corner he ran head first into someone and fell and hit the ground. There was a loud and sickening popping sound as Spike fell on his right shoulder and the bone pooped back into place, in doing so slipping into an old habit. "Kli surenta!" he roared in old Equish, a language taught to him by Princess Celestia when he was just a hatchling.**

 **"Why don't you watch where you're going you filthy dragon!" came a snobby and annoying tone.**

 **'Oh please dear Celestia not the egotist.' Spike thought to himself as he looked up to the brown furred unicorn that was glaring daggers at him. "** **Good to see you too Trend,** **"** **he said as he got back onto his feet and began to dust himself off, as he did so he noticed that his shoulder no longer hurt, "and thanks for the help. Thought I was going to have to walk around all day with a bad shoulder."**

 **"** **Humph,** **"** **Trenderhoof snorted, "As if I'd knowingly help you, a lowly beast like you has no place in a town such as this. Why don't you just go back to your little hoard and move yourself into a mountain like the rest of** ** _your_** **kind."**

 **"You mean like the unicorns in Canterlot where he was hatched?" came a soft yet angry southern drawl. Applejack walked up beside Spike and kept her face as calm as she could.**

 **"A dragon in a dragon no matter where they are hatched." Trenderhoof snorted as he glared at Spike. "Honestly** **miss Applejack** **, I don't understand why** **you are so fond of the filthy, useless thing.** **"** **having said his peace he turned to leave when Applejack began laughing hysterically.**

 **"U... Use... Useless?..." she roared in between laughs, "...You... you actually believe** ** _Spike_** **is useless?! Tarnation boy I knew you were thick but I didn't think** **we could use ya like a wall.** **"** **Trenderhoof stared incredulously at the mare while Spike chuckled a bit at her joke.**

 **Rarity groaned as she walked threw town. 'of course Twilight would issues a gag order,' Rarity thought to herself, '"To protect the guard and not cause hysteria in the town" my flank, she was just trying to protect Spike!' As she was passing threw down town she heard the familiar sound of Applejack laughing.** **At seeing the enraged glare Trenderhoof was shooting Applejack, who was laughing her head off, she ran over and growled out, "And what may I ask is just so funny?"**

 **Applejack sobered up quickly at the sound of Rarity's voice but was still fighting back giggles as she transcribed the earlier events. "From what I gathered when I got here, this snob some how managed to hurt Spike, bad enough for him to slip back into that fancy talk of his. When I heard that I rushed over to find him insulting him by saying he should just go and live in a mountain, then had the** **nerve** **to call him useless."**

 **"** **To be fair,** **"** **Spike interrupted as he rolled his shoulder, "I don't think he actually meant to hurt me. We just ran into one another and when I fell I landed on my shoulder. Good news is that it popped back into place afterward."**

 **"Your shoulder was dislocated?" Applejack asked in worry.**

 **"I'll give you the full story later." he shrugged.**

 **"oh the foul beast didn't hurt you did he?" Rarity asked the other unicorn, much to the aggravation of the other mare. Once she got the confirmation that she wanted Rarity jump on the opportunity presented before her; earn brownie points with Trend, discredit any lingering feelings he might still have for Applejack and get one more pony against Spike.**

 **"You know darling, as uncouth as she is Applejack is right, Spike far from useless." she said drawing confused looks from everyone. "So long as you have something that they want dragon make excellent servants. Why in the many years that I lead on that pathetic creature I had had basically a willing slave, entire hordes of gems and I only had to make him believe that I could ever love such a thing."** **Rarity began to laugh at the heart broken look in Spike's eyes.**

 **"You sick bitch!" Applejack hissed as she began to advance on the twisted mare. "When I get my hooves on you I'll-" the rest of what she as going to say was cut off my said mare.**

 **"You'll what Applejack, kill me? Kill me like Spike did Spoiled rich and almost did to the Stone Runner fellow?" she asked as she examined her hoof. It was dead silent for just a few minutes. Just like last time this had been calculated, loud enough to be heard by anyone passing but not enough to make it seemed like she was intentionally trying to broadcast it. "With Twilight's gag order I can't say as much as I'd like too, but you and I both know what Stone Runner meant by green eyes."**

 **"There are a lot of creatures with green eyes Rarity," Spike said as calmly as he could.**

 **"How many of them are dangerous?" she countered with a smug grin.**

 **Applejack had finally had enough of Rarity's crap, this time how ever she had opened up a chance for her to turn it around. "Well how about timber wolves for instance," she said,** **just as smugly as she began to circle the unicorn, "Of course you don't seem to think it was a timber wolf, it would have to be something smaller, like a young dragon or even another pony."**

 **Rarity was speechless for a few moments as she took in what the farm mare had just said, once she did her brow furrowed, "and just what is it you're trying to say, Applejack?"**

 **"Simple Rarity, Spike ain't the only one in this town who has green** **eyes** **; hell we don't even know if his even glow, unlike some one else I could name." Rarity paled as she fully grasped what Applejack was saying. Her eyes quickly turned to Trenderhoof who hadn't quite caught on but it was evident that he would if she continued.**

 **"Don't bring that up Applejack," Rarity hissed, "that was a long time ago. I've gotten been cured of that and you know it."**

 **Trenderhoof rubbed his for** **e** **head** **in confusion as he tried to put the pieces together. Spike didn't like the direction this conversation was taking, "Applejack, while I appreciate what you're trying to do but-"**

 **"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP DRAGON!'" Rarity yelled at Spike after finally having had enough, only to see both Spike and Trenderhoof staring in surprise and Applejack smirking. "W-what? What's wrong?" she asked as she raised her hoof to her face and could she a soft green glow reflecting off her fur.**

 **"** **And right here we have a green eyed monster.** **"** **Applejack said.**

 **Rarity began to tremble as she held in her tears. "It was Spike's fault, him and that blasted book! If he hadn't given me that blasted thing then I never would have had this wretched curse!" she turned to Spike as she glared at him, eyes still glowing in rage, "Because of you I have had to spend the last few years trying to learn to fully control this curse. Having to stop myself form changing the world as I see fit, all because you wanted my affection!"**

 **Smoke rose from Spike's nostrils as he growled out, "Not for your affection, to stop you from crying."** **Taking several steps forward rose to his full height and glared down at her, "You were short sighted and made a puppet stand that couldn't be used proparly and threw fit when you were called out on it. The only thing I was trying to do was-"**

 **Spike's speech was cut off by a hoof slamming against his face, it didn't hurt but it did force his face to the side. Spike turned his head back into place and stared at the one who had struck him, Trenderhoof. "How dare you speak to any pony in such a way, especially a lady like Rarity, you filthy beast!" He turned to Applejack and growled out, "And you, how can you take this thing's side over your own friend?"**

 **"Spike is may friend," Applejack hissed as she got ready to knock his teeth in. "It's Rarity I ain't so sure about these days." Rarity glared and Trenderhoof snorted indignantly.**

 **"Never the less," Trenderhoof said, "I simply can imagine why the Princesses would allow a vulgar creature any where near Equstria but I will see it rectified, first here then Canterlot."** **This time Applejack didn't even take the time to even try and get ready, she threw her hoof to know his everything off but was stopped but Spike grabbing it and shaking his head.** **Trenderhoof turned up his nose, turned around and began to walk away. Rarity grinned maliciously and followed.**

 **Spike sighed as he dropped to the ground, Applejack following him. Turning to her with a somewhat defeated look he asked her, "This is going to get worse before it gets better, isn't it?" Her only response was a weak smile.**


	5. Wrath of the Vengeful

**Green Eyes in the Night**

 **Chapter 5; Wrath of the Vengeful**

Much to his dismay Spike had been right, it had gotten worse. In the weeks following his interactions with Trenderhoof everyone in Ponyville began to look at Spike diffrently. Most sidded with Rarity and Trend and began being openly agressive towards him, like in th a market place where they would charge him at least three times as much or simply refues to sell to him. Others became weary of being near him, thinking even if he hadn't been the one attacking everypony it still wasn't a good idea being anywhere near a dragon being push towards the edge.

Spike found himself back on his castle branch, watching the passing ponies as he sunned himself. As bad as it had been for himself he still couldn't help but feel bad for the few ponies that sidded with him. The Apple family began to have trouble selling their products, gradually at first but growing fast as Applejack stood up for Spike more and more. Twilight hadn't been immune to the backlash either. The Princess of Friendship was dealing with ponies turning her help down and open animosity towards her.

'I kinda wish they would only have gone after me.' Spike thought to himself as he watched Applebloom trying to shy away from the town's glares with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle guarding her as best as they could. 'Poor Bloom, I wish she would just say something, anything, against me; that way the town would leave her alone.' Just then Spike saw Trenderhoof and Rarity walking in their direction, 'Aw hell.'

Rarity was walking on cloud nine, in the last few weeks Trend had been pretty much glued to her side. While much of their time had been invested in belittling and discrediting Spike in between it he had taken her to lunch on more then one occasion and the two had even had a picnic in the park once.

Rarity soon spotted her sister Sweetie walking with her two friends, normally she wouldn't have any problem with this however she knew that so long as she was seen walking with Applebloom her new image was at risk. Rarity was about to speak up when she suddenly felt a wave of heat pass her.

"Leave them alone Rarity." Came Spike's voice from a roof top. Both her and Trend turned up to see Spike on top of one of the near by buildings, glareing sligtly at the two.

"And what buissiness is it of **yours** what I do and who I talk to lizard, especially when it's my **sister**?!" Rarity snapped. Trenderhoof looked as though he was about to say something when Spike cut him off.

"Don't you think she has it hard enough trying to stand up for Applebloom? Do you really need to go over and make it worse?" Spike's eyes narrowed from his place on the roof, tail flicking slightly in aggitation. "Please just be a good sister and let her be."

This time when Spike found a hoof heading for his face, suprisingly enough this time it was Rarity's, he pulled back away from the blow. "How dare you..." Rarity snarled as she brought her hoof up for another swing, "What would a sad pathetic little orphan like you know about being a sibling?!"

Spike didn't even try to dodge her blow, he stood stock still with a blank look on his face, eyes wide as the words she had just spoken sank in. Trenderhoof sensed the weakness in Spike's armor and desided to go in for the kill. "I had no idea the monster was an orphan. How sad it must be for you dragon, to know that not only are you not wanted in Equstria but that not even your own kind want you."

Trenderhoof found himself embedded in the wall across the street. Spike growled with tears streamed down his face, his tail still twiching from where it had flicked him. "I don't give a flying pheonix feather who you think you are, but you don't have a right to talk to me like that." He then turned to Rarity, "And you." he snarled again, "while I may not have siblings I know enough to not ruin their lives and friendships just to maintain some stupid statis that doesn't mean jack SHIT!"

As she watched Spike storm away Rarity tried almost in vein to unlock her body. Threw all the indirect attacks and very direct insults she had somehow managed to forget a very important detail... Spike was a dragon; a large, firebreathing, diamond eating, mountain crumbling, could gut a pony with just a pinkie claw dragon.

Rarity walked over and pulled Trenderhoof out of the wall, helping him onto his hooves she spoke to him, "Darling as much fun as this has been I do believe it would be in our best interest to back off for now."

"My flank we will," Trenderhoof growled, "I will not take this injustice lying down. Ms. Rarity I will not ask you to stand with me in this but mark my words I will see that beast driven out of town or worse!"

Many of the towns ponies had heard the interaction between Spike and Trenderhoof, making their job all the easier. Most of the towns ponies had already turned against Spike and with more of his temper showing even more were switching sides. Even Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, two of Spike's closest friends, had started to avoid him like the plague. Twilight had of course called the two out on this but it hurt her heart when they both addmitted to the truth.

Pinkie's reasoning was that even though they weren't her own she had Pound and Pumpkin hanging around her and that maternal instint was making her want to keep the dragon at legs length to keep them safe. As much as she wanted to Twilight couldn't fault her for that, she knew Pinkie only wanted to protect the foals.

Rainbow however had been growing more suspsious of Spike the first time Rarity had started to point her hoof at him, as loyal as she was she wasn't blind and wasn't about to go threw a worse version of Lightning Dust. Twilight **did** fault her for that.

Applejack was the one Twilight relied on to protect Spike in public, when ever she was free. Even for Twilight it was obvious that the apple farmer had fallen for the dragon and was walking threw Tartarus itself for him, and by the looks he was giving her when she wasn't looking the feeling was quickly becoming mutual.

The truth was that the only one Twilight felt safe talking without bias about the matter was Fluttershy, her attatchment of Spike kept her from pushing him away but her fear of dragons kept her from overlooking the facts.

The two found themselves in the Twilight's private study for a tea time. Fluttershy took a sip of her tea as she asked, "How is Spike doing today?" Fluttershy took this moment to closely looke her friend over. To put it simply, she looked exhausted. It was obvious that Twilight hadn't been sleeping well and with the attacks and damages to the buildings in Ponyville still going on it was only dragging her down all the more.

"I wish I could say he was fine." Twilight sighed, "Everyday more and more ponies turn against him. Add that to so many attacks to the homes around town and no new leads that don't lead back to this being the work of some seriously dangerous creature and we have a serious problem on our hooves."

"Do..." Flutteshy asked hessitantly, "...Do you think... Maybe... Spike..." Twilight stared at Fluttershy with a look that could have melted a steel door in seconds and froze over Tartarus at the same time. "I have to ask."

Twilight held her glare for a few moments before letting loose a small sigh and looking down, "I... don't know..." Placing her head on the table Twilight tried to hold back her tears as she contenued, "As much as I hate Rarity for it she does make a point, he is a dragon, and so far everypony that was killed had just finished getting into a confrontation with him. I don't want to believe it but the more time that passes the I begin to wonder... What about you?"

"I try not to think about it," Fluttershy said,

The two got up and began to walk off with Fluttershy saying, "It's okay, Twilight, we'll figure this out." It they had waited only a few seconds they would have seen the tear drops hit the table. Spike, who had come in after his interaction with Rartiy and her little toy, had been curled up in the rafters and had heard everything they had said. From the shadows a glowing pair of green eyes flashed in rage, it was time to end this.

Trenderhoof and Rarity where laughing as they walked out of the restaurant. Rarity was hopeing to win some "brownie points" by inviting him to lunch, and she had been right. Trend had taken to her and turned their outing into a full on date and for the pasted two hours the two had been swaping storys of their lives before this all started.

"I really don't think you have anything to worry about Rarity," Trend said as he walked with her back to her boutique for the night, "Sweetie Belle is a smart filly, I'm sure she will realised the danger of trying to protect that wickid beast and cut ties, as will the Apple family, it will just take time."

Rarity looked up and sighed, "I know you're right Trend but I still worry, she's my sister and I would hate for something to happen to her because she's too stubborn to see reason." Rarity held in a groan as she recalled the shouting match they had gotten into after Spike had left.

"What is with you Rarity?!" Sweetie screamed at her older sister.

"I'm sorry Sweetie but we simply can't be assosiated with anyone who is trying to defend that horrid beast," Rarity said with a snobby tone before turning to Applebloom, "Please understand darling, I don't have anything against you or **most** of your family. The fact of the matter is the only one I do have an issue with is Applejack, but so long as she and the rest of your family protects Spike I simply can not allow Sweetie to play with you."

Applebloom look on the verge of tears and was about to yell at the top of her lungs at the prissy unicorn when her little sister beat her to it. "HOW DARE YOU!" Sweetie roared causing everyone to take a sttep or two back. "I don't know or care who you THINK you are but if you think for one second that I'm going to let you stand there and bad mouth my friend and her sister for doing the right thing you have another thing coming!"

Turning on her hooves and cutting off anything else Rarity might try and say, Sweetie turned back to Applebloom and Scootatloo, "Come on girls we have better things to do than stand here and take this bull crap!" As she walked several ponies moved out of their way, none really wanting to cross her raging filly.

Trend and Rarity said they're good nights as she walked up to her front door. "All in all it's been a good day. If things keep going the way they are now, that beast should be gone by-" Rarity's monolog was cut short by a blood curdling scream. Running at top speed she turned the corner following the sounds of ripping and tearing, not liking that the scream quickly devolved into moaning then gurgling.

Before she could find the source of the noise Rarity tripped over something, when she got her bearings she looked and was horrified to find that it was a unicorn horn... a light brown unicorn horn. "No..." she whispered as she looked up, because is was a dim night she couldn't really make out what she was seeing however she could make out a few things; one figure was on the ground, another somewhat jagged figure was hovering over the first, and finally it's glowing neon green eyes were locked on to her.

An ominous growl sounded from the thing as it fully turned to Rarity, a look of absolute hate in it's eyes. Rarity saw her life flash before her eyes as the creature took a set forward, the smell of death and rot following. Before it could lunge at Rarity ponies began to appear and it was force to retreat, just not before glaring at her again and jumping onto a roof and running off.

Rarity dropped to her flank as she began to heavily sweat, she had never been so close to death before in her life. After a few moments to steel her nerve she got up and pushed her way threw the crowd to see who was attacked, and her worse fears were confermed. Laying there, in a pool of his own blood, was Trenderhoof. Hundreds, if not thousands, of thoughts were running threw her head at this moment however only one thing managed to find itself to the forfront of her mind.

Rarity screamed.


	6. Hostel Incarceration

**Green Eyes in the Night**

 **Chapter 6; Hostel Incarceration**

While it would be impractical to think that every one in Ponyville had hear the scream, Twilight certanly did. She and Spike found themselves running threw the town to find it's source and judging by the crown they found it. The crowd was thick and not in too much of a hurry to let Twilight threw, it was diffrent however when Spike made his presents known.

" **You!** " came the wailling screech of an enraged unicorn. Unlike before when Rarity had only used her hoof to strike at him, this time Spike was sucker punched by a lamp post. Spike hit the ground hard and bearly had time to register the deranged look in her eyes. "I'll kill you!" This time when the post flew at him Spike had the for thought to use his claws to slice it apart.

On Twilight's orders the royal guards restraned to rabid unicorn, who continued to shout obscenities and death threats at the dragon.

Spike was seeing double for a few moments as he attemped to get back to his feet, he had been lucky to see and move well enough to disarm her but he doubted he could do it again, but when he did he was instantly ill.

It was Trenderhoof, there was no doubt about that. The first thing that he noticed was that Trend's horn was torn off, not cut or broken... torn. The next thing was that he was torn open from his chest to his stomach, most of his innards now out and some even wrapped around his hooves to bind them. His throat had been torn out and so had his tounge. His eyes were still wide and glassy, forever full of the fear and pain he was in just before his end.

"You've gone to far this time you monster!" Rarity hissed as tears leaked from her eyes, "Twilight can't protect you this time, I saw you... I saw as you tore him apart!" The crowd gasped at hearing this and so did Twilight. "Tell me Spike, where were you just now?"

Spike felt the eyes of everyone in the crowd but no one more so then Twilight, unlike all the other times she didn't have reasonable doubt to fall back on. When the scream was heard Twilight was reading in her private library and Spike came threw the door to get her with blood in his mouth and on his claws.

"I was alone in the Everfree forest." Spike sighed, wuickly hearing the murmers of anger and disbelief.

Rarity scoffed, "How convenient, all alone in a forest no sane being would step hoof in in the middle of the night. Tell me, just what were you doing in the Everfree?"

Spike steeled himself for what he was about to say. "Hunting." The murmers from earlier quickly turned into fevered shouts and yells of fear and anger. He ignored all of it and the rock that many had started throwing in favor keeping hold of his emotions. Steeling himself again Spike turned his attention to Twilight, and felt his heart shatter.

She didn't want to believe it, not him. Threw out the whole insane ordeal Twilight had been holding on to the faith that she would be able to prove the innocence of the one she consedered a little brother at times, the only thing she did was find more and more evidence to the contrary. With all this and see herself Spike with blood on him she was quickly loosing even that.

Every scale, spine and fin on his body drooped, he didn't even have the will to cry. "I didn't do it Twi," Spike said, "I was hunting a cockatrice. I would never hurt a pony, even one that has hurt me," at this he turned to Rarity and the remains of Trenderhoof, "not even them."

"You can not be falling for this Twilight!" Rarity roared, "I know you cared about him, I know that you love him like a brother but you can't protect him from his actions! He's killed three ponies that we know of, you as a princess have to do something."

"She has done something!" hissed the enraged voice of Applejack, an equally raging Big Mac close behind. "She has been doing everything in her power to fine who and what ever has really been doing this, the only thing you have been doing is brainwashing the whole town, using their fear of dragons to turn them against him!"

"And you have been spending your time trying to convence the town the monster is still that tiny little baby that he used to be!" Rarity hissed back, "Because of that and your selfishness that Spoiled Rich is dead, Stone Runner is a vegetable, and my poor Trenderhoof was mauled in such a way!"

Twilight looked in all directions as she searched for something, **anything,** that would give her the answer of what to do, an answer that came from Rarity. "Think Twilight, what would Princess Celestia do? What **did** she do?"

Spike opened his mouth to try and defend himself when he was cut off by Twilight. "Guards... until we can fully sort this out... take Spike to the dungen." Spike's eyes widened as the light began to fade from them, his inner fire dying out.

"Over their dead bodies!" Applejack hiss as she glared at the guards and Mac stomping the ground causing a small fissure, most of whom backed off slightly in fear.

"Eeyup." Big mac growled out before feeling a tap on his shoulder. Realizing it was Spike tapping him he leaned over and Spike began to whisper into his ear, his eyes slowly widening with every word. Soon what ever Spike was saying to him got to be too much and, rearing up in a flash, punched him and sent him flying. "HOW DARE YOU!" Big Mac yelled, "We trusted you, treated you like family and you go and have the gal to say that to me!" Looking like he was about to lunge at Spike again Twilight quickly used her magic to restrain him until he finally just snorted, spit in his direction and stormed off.

Applejack, who up to this point was in a stunned silence, came to her senses and quickly help Spike back on to his feet while also keeping anyone else from attacking him in the mean time. She felt her heart breaking as she saw the resined look in his eyes, all his hope and will gone. "Oh Spike..." she cried, not even attempting to hold back her tears.

Twilight quickly realized the folly of her earlier choice, even the guards had turned against Spike and she needed someone impartial, or baring that someone that wasn't against him at the very least, to do this the right way. "Applejack... Fluttershy... please take Spike." Applejack shot her a look that said everything she was thinking, none of it nice, "It's just as much for his good as it is for the town Applejack. I con't choose anyone else, after today I doubt anybody will be on his side but you."

Looking like she wanted to say something Applejack bit her tounge and walked over to Spike. "Come on Sugar... lets go..." Fluttershy joined her and layed a wing over the drake who said nothing as he walked threw the jeering crowd.

A single tear fell from Twilights eyes as she looked down and whispered, "I'm so sorry Spike..."

Applejack kicked in the door to her home, " _Big Mac,_ " She said in a frighteningly calm voice, " _I'd like to have a word with you..._ " Turning the corner Applejack spotted her brother but before she had a chance to pounce she noticed the rage and pain in his eyes, she could tell it was directed at himself. Regaining her earlier anger, "Big Mac, what the hell was that all about in town, why did you hit Spike like that? Just what the hell did he tell you?"

Big Mac, in an uncharacteristically vocal moment, turned to his sister with fire in his eyes. "YOU THINK I WANTED TO DO THAT?!" he yelled, tears streaming from his eyes, "We have a family to take care of AJ, I have a **foal** on the way, we have to do what's right for them."

"Spike is a member of this family," Applejack hissed back, "what could have possibly gotten into your head that you thought this was a good idea? Spike-"

"I was Spike's idea Applejack!" Mac snapped, "He told me to say that and to hit him. He knew no one in the town would buy from use if they thought we were protecting him." Tears began strreaming down his eyes as he contenued, "I didn't want to AJ, lord knows I didn't, but we can't lose the farm, not when a new little apple is on the way."

Applejack sat in a stunned silence for a moment before walking over to her brother and wrapping him in a hug. In her outrage she had overlooked a very inportant detail, Big Mac and Spike were as close as two ponies could be. For Mac it was like killing your brother so your child could live.

Spike lay curled up in a ball on the cold dungen floor, eyes closed and waiting for what he knew was to come. He didn't have to wait long. Across the room a large door opened and Twilight walked in, along with Fluttershy Rainbow Dash and two guards; One a white unicorn with a black mane the other a black pegasis with blue mane.

"Hello Spike." Twilight began nerviously, "How are you adjusting?" Spike didn't answer. Twilight bit her lip as she pulled out what she had in her sadddle bags, "Are you cold? I brought you a blanket." Again this was met with silence. "Spike please... just talk to me..."

This time the cold shoulder was met with anger from Rainbow, "Dude just answer her! She's trying here, don't you care?!"

"If given the chance the two guards you brought would kill me in my sleep. You yourself are only here because you don't want me attacking your friend. The entire town, the ponies I grew up with, now hate my guts. And as much as Twilight and Fluttershy don't want to they are starting to become convenced I did do it even though I didn't. Forgive me if I'm not in the chatting mood right now."

The room fell silent after Spikes little speach. Both guards held their controled but angry faces while the one on the right, Dark Wing, held his spear just a little tighter. The moment Spike began speaking Rainbow subconsciously moved infront of Twilight and Fluttershy. Said mares were unable to look anywhere but the floor under their hooves.

"Assuming another predator hasn't already clamed the carcus you'll find the cockatrice just inside the edge of the southern bourder of the Everfree, I didn't get more than a bite when I heard the scream. Please leave."

"S-Spike," Twilight said.

"I said go."

Tears filled Twilight and Fluttershy's eyes as they flew up the stairs, Rainbow following shortly after to check on them while also covering her own. The guards remained for a moment and eyed the dragon who still had his back to them. Dark Wing growled slightly and pointed the spear at his back. Before he could strike his partner, Star Watcher, held him back, shook his head and lead Dark back up stairs.

So lost in is own thoughts was he that Spike didn't notice the approach of another set of hooves several hours later. A calm silence hung in the air as the figure simply watched the drake and waited to be acknowledged. Eventually the scent wafted over to Spike and when he inhailed his eyes widdened. "Applejack?"

Getting up and turning around Spike found himself staring at the golden haired beauty before him. "Hey sugar. How ya holding up?" she asked, not that she really had to. It was obvious just by looking at him that the last few hours had been hard on him, almost as hard as it had been on Twilight.

Spike let out a small humorless laugh. "About as well as someone in my situation can be I guess... Twilight was just down here... With Fluttershy and Dash..."

"I guessed that," Applejack said. "I don't suppose you'd like to tell me about it?"

When Applejack had come to see Spike and tear into Twilight it once again only took a single look to kill the fire of her rage. She was openly crying in the middle of her room with Rainbow Dash doing what she could to calm her down. Fluttershy was just sitting in the corner with a hollow look in her eyes as she held a stuffed phoenix doll, a gift she had given to Spike several birthdays ago that he had kept in perfect condition. From the few intelligible words Applejack was able to get from Twilight wailling and Dash's attempt at comforting her she was able to guess what was said to some degree. Spike may not have told her and the others off like she would have wanted but what he did do just might have been worse.

Any simbalance of joy left Spike as he let out a tired sigh and fell into a crumpled heep on the floor. "Not really... don't suppose we could have a topic change?"

Applejack's features harddend in a flash as she said, "Fine by me. Why don't you tell me all about how you turning by family into liars" Spike visibly flinched at this. "Just so you know I am going along with it for now but only because Mac begged me to."

"If you didn't I would be begging now." Spike said with a small laugh. The hard look in Applejack's eyes told him now wasn't the time for jokes. "No doubt Mac already told you what I told him right?"

"Every word," Applejack said as she tried to hold a stern face, instead of swooning in both admiration and guilt. "All I want to know is why?"

Spike curled himself into a ball again as he spoke, "Because it needed to be done. I know full well that if you don't sell your apples you could loose the farm. Filthy is still on my side to some degree and wouldn't buy you out or run the farm into the ground but I doubt any of the other partners the Apple clan has will share the sentiment. You could loose everything because of me. The public turning was so that Ponyville will begin to see that the Apple family has joined in with them."

"Not me," Applejack said quickly, "I cut ties with them for now..."

" **YOU WHAT?!** " Spike said in shock as he grabbed the bars, bending one of them. "Applejack how could you do that? They're your family, you're all about family!"

"You're right Spike," Applejack said with a confident smirk, "I am, even now. After what Big Mac told me I knew that if I tried to join in with them I'd end up spilling the beans, even more so because I'd still defend you if I heard someone being a smart mouth. So I just took a page out of your book and had a falling out with Granny in the middle of town square, nasty but effective. Once all this blows over I can head home with no pony any the wiser.."

"Cleaver," Spike said with a small smile before it faded, "but I seriously doubt any of this blows over. Even if it does with the way the whole town has been acting I'm not sure I will be welcome even if you do prove it wasn't me. Even... even Twilight doesn't really believe it wasn't me..."

Not liking the turn the conversation was heading Applejack decided to cut it off at the head. "I ain't so sure about that Sugar." she said with a small smile, "I know you may not wanna hear this but when I walked in, Twi was crying her eyes out and Fluttershy looked... well the best I could describe it would be just gone."

Spike curled back into a ball as he said, "I didn't want to hurt them... I just couldn't... just..." Spike felt a hoof pat his back as best it could threw the iron bars. "You should probably go... it's getting dark out."

Down in the tarvern Berry Punch set down another mug of ale for another guard, easedropping on the connversation between him and his parnet. " I should have done it." growled Night Wing.

"Sure, then you would be the one in the cell." Star Watcher said as he swerled his drink. The two were silent for a moment as Dark snorted and took a drink. the silence dragged on for a moment before Star broke it, "Do you really think he did it?"

"Who else could it have been?" Dark snorted. It was no secret that Dark Wing was prejudice against dragons having grown up with a father who fought with them on more that one occasion as well as some of the horror stories floating around the barrocks.

Star Watcher, being a vetran soilder, had heard the same stories and even fought against dragons in the past however he wasn't as convenced. The years of service in the corp had taught him that no one species was all bad, that with the fact he had watched Spike grow up in the Canterlot Castle all thoughs years ago stopped him from simply condeming him.

As he took another sip of his drink Star caught the sound of the door slamming open, he turned to see the one and only Rarity walk in, snorting in anger. 'This can't be good.' he thought to himself as he began walking to the door.

"Can you believe it?!" said raging unicorn bellowed, "Princess Twilight has locked the beast under her castle, while this is a start we can not let it stay there. The dragon as already taken three lives that we know of and who knows how many that we don't!" Seeing Star Watcher heading for the door she quickly called on him, "You there, you are one of the royal guard yes? tell me, how many ponies have gone missing in the last year or so?"

Star did not like where this was going at all. He turned over to Dark Wing who was smirking. Knowing that if he left this for him he would twist it and have everyone think Spike was responsible for everything bad in the world. "Too many," Star said calmly, "far too many. They get lost in the woods, fall of cliffs, get mugged to petty cash by foals who take things too far and yes they get attacked my wild animals."

"Exactly, we need to do away with the wild animal that the Princess is trying to keep as a pet!" Rarity said, rallying many of the s.

"Wrong." The whole bar turned back to the vetran guard as he stared down every single one of them, his own partner included. "I watched that young whelp grow up into a fine young drake. Everything I've seen you try and pin on him is at best you reaching for straws."

Applejack walked in just in time to hear the tail end of his speech, she was happy someone else was standing up for Spike. Her attention turned to the angry but speechless unicorn and the fuming pegasis.

"Grasping for straw?!" Dark Wing snapped as he threw his glass on the ground, "Grasping for STRAWS?! He killed Stone, don't you care? He killed one of us and you're trying to defend him?" Unfortunatly the rest of the tavern seemed to be siding with him. "I on't care if you 'watched him grow up', he's a fucking dragon, dragons kill! He as already killed three ponies, everyone of them ponies that crossed him, and you think we're grasping at straws!"

"No one saw this happen and this town is right next to the Everfree forest," Star countered, "The breeding grounds for Timberwolves. Whats to stop one of them form getting into town and..."

" **I SAW HIM,** " Rarity Roared, "I saw him look up at me and hiss before running off like a coward."

"It's dark and hazey out right now bitch," Applejack snapped, "just how in the hell could you have seen him clearly?"

Rarity hassitated for a moment before standing tall and saying, "I know what I saw and it was way to small to be a Timberwolf but bigger than a Pony, It could only be Spike." Jumpping onto a table Rarity once again adressed the crowd. "I for one will not stand for this! I say we storm the castle, drag the beast out and end his as he's ended so many others!"

"That's it!" Applejack snarled, "This time your ass is-" he voice was cut off by the sound of glass shattering on the back of her head. Star turned to find a pegasis stallion holding a broken mug with a smug glare. Before he had the chance to even try and take him down Star felt what had to be a chair break over his head.

Dark Wing turned to Rarity, the shattered remains of the stool still in his hooves. "I'm with you all the way," she said as he pointed to the door, "To the castle, we got a dragon to slay!"

 **A/N; How is Spike going to get out of this one? The next chapter is going to be the last then I'm going to move on the both finish my other two stories and maybe even start on that other project that has be bouncing around my head for the last few months.**

 **If you liked it please let me know. As always read, Review and I hear form you next time!**


	7. Dark Woods, Darker Heart

**Green Eyes in the Night**

 **Chapter 7; Dark Woods, Darker Heart**

Twilight finally managed to get herself under control, having cried as much of her pain away as she could. At this point she didn't care if he didn't talk to her, she was goin to take Spike a blanket as apologize to him. She should never have questioned him in the first place, dragon or not her was her Spike, he would never harm anyone unless it was to protect someone else.

The trip to the dungeon was going to have to wait as it would seem. The sound of pounding was heard from the front doors of the castle and when she spared it a glance Twilight was shocked to see the hard, magic laced wood being deformed slighty before bursting in open, litterally.

Rarity stepped threw the shattered remains of the once pristine entrance, a stern and serious look on her face. "Hello Twilight." she said in a calm and in control voice as she took several steps towards the enraged princess.

"Rarity," Twilight said with as much venom as she could muster. In Twilight's mind this was all her fault, she was the one to start to turn the town against Spike and all for her own selfish reasons.

"I assume you know why I am here," Rarity said as she locked eyes with Twilight, almost daring her to make a move.

Twilight's face hardened as she said, "I won't let you take him."

Rarity let out a harsh bark of a laugh as she said, "Oh Darling, you really don't have a choice in the matter. You can hand him over to us now or we can go in and _take_ him."

"We?" Twilight asked, already fearing what the answer would be. All her fears were realised when the majority of Ponyville, as well as the royal guards she had asked for, were now standing in the middle of the lobby in an angry mob.

With a sigh Twilight steeled herself as she squared her shoulders and said, "This is an act of treason." She was somewhat glad to see the looks of uncertainty on several faces, she wasn't pleased that she was but she was none the less. "If you leave now I will over look this trangression however if-"

Before she had a chance to finish her speech Twilight was blasted by a beam of energy, struggling to even get back to her hooves. When she finally did she looked over to the window to find the pegasis guard Night Wing and a red unicorn by the name of Tight Bind. "Magic neutralized." Tight Bind said as his horn powered down.

That one phrase scared Twilight in more ways than she'd like to admit, Tight Bind was the unicorn that had made the spell that sealed away all magic during the Equestria Games. There was only one word in all of the Equestrian language that could accurately and eloquently express the thoughts running threw her mind at this moment. "Shit..."

Spike sighed as he curled up into a tighter ball in his dark and cold cell. 'Really should have taken that blanket,' he thought to himself sardonically. In his short time in the cell Spike had come to regret the cold shoulder he had given Twilight and Fluttershy, both were in a hard spot and just had no idea how to handle it.

The sound of something shattering above him drew Spike's attention upwards, and considering he was at least two floors below gound level that had really suprised him. Jumping to his claws Spike listened as hard as he coud trying to hear anything of what was going on upstairs.

Before Spike had a chance to do anything, mainly braking down the door and checking on Twilight, a slip of paper slipped down from a small window on the celling. Picking it up with more than a bit of trepidation Spike read the note, eyes widening more and more as he did. 'They'e after you, you need to get out now! I'll stall as long as I can but you need to run now!'

While his first instinct was to ignore the note, he really didn't need to get into more trouble, his second seemed like the better idea. Run, run like a bat out of Tartarus. He may not have fully recognized the hoof writing but Spike was more than smart enough to take good advice her he heard and or read it.

That unfortunatly lead to another problem, actually getting out. Getting threw the metal bar wouldn't really be an issue, dragon strength and fire breath making it child's paly, no the real issue woud be dealing with who ever was out there ready to take him down and probably out. In the end his went with the good old dragon failsafe.

The doors to the dungen exploded out ward with several Ponies running down and flying the stairs. Rarity had Night carry her down to the cell, she wanted to be the first and lest thing he ever saw. Unfortunately all the group found was an empty cell and a few melted bars.

For a few breif moments Rarity's face turned a bright scarlet before she was able to get herself back under control. "We didn't see him when we came in," Rarity said as calmly as she could, "He has to still be here somewhere. Look around for any sign of him."

The group began to scatter all around the small room and cell, turning up nothing. While the bars had been broken down nothing else seemed to be out of place. 'Where did you go you filthy piece of...' Rarity's thoughts were stopped when she noticed something odd.

Walking into the cell Spike was using Rarity noticed that the dust that was on the floor next to the bed and night stand was disturbed slightly, as though it had been moved away then back. Using her magic Rarity threw the night stand against the nearest wall, smashing it to pieces.

"He dug a tunnel..." She hissed as she looked into the hole burrowed into the floor and wall. Turning to the now frightened crowd she said, "We need to go, it has escaped!"

The angry mob ran threw town following the track left behind by the fleeing dragon, tracks that lead them to the edge of the Everfree forest and right into the path an a very, _very_ angry Applejack. "Where is he?" Night Wing asked in indignation.

"Where do you think you damn coward?" Applejack hissed as she turned to them with tears in her eyes, "He ran off into the forest. He found out about what ever it is that you all were planning and he ran away and I... I don't know if he'll come back..." Towards the end he voice hitched slightly and the look of sorrow was quickly replaced by rage at the look of relief on all but a few faces.

"Let's get ready everypony," Rarity said as she squared her shoulders, "we still need to find him and bring him to justice."

Everyone, Night Wing and Applejack included, looked at the mare as though she had lost her mind. Eventually Night was able to regan enough composure to say, "Are you out of your ever loving mind?!"

"He has killed ponies we all know and care about, we con not simply allow him to escape justice!" Rarity retorted.

"Look," Night said, "I understand he has taken somepony important from you, really I do, but there is no way in Tartarus you'll be able to get me or anypony else to follow you into the most dangerous forest in Equstria, in the middle of the night, to case down a dragon you have lost it and bad!" Everyone behind him nodding along with him.

Rarity narrowed her eyes and began trembling as she snorted, "Fine... I don't need you! I'll hunt him down on my own!"

"I ain't gonna let you go by yourself," Applejack said. When Rarity gave her an incredulous look she contenued, "Oh get over yourself, I'm going to try and find Spike and if possible prove he didn't do **any** of this. If I let you go on your own you might die and then Spike will be in even more hot water." Rarity glared at her once good friend before sighing and agreed, she may not have liked it but it was a good plan. Besides she could use this to get in her head and maybe turn her against Spike.

It was about an hour into the trek and Rarity was tap dancing on Applejack's last nerve. "How on earth can you still defend the beast after everything he's done?" Rarity asked.

Applejack snorted slightly as she said, "Easy, he hasn't done anything. I keep trying to tell you it couldn't be him. It would be just about anything else. Like say a timberwolf."

This time it was Rarity's turn to snort. "Oh yes beacuse there are just so many other creatures around with glowing green eyes that it could be, like... oh what now?"

"Timberwolves, unreformed changlings, someone possed by Sombra again," Applejack said without turning around, "you... just to name a few."

Rarity snarled and could feel the light of the dark magic enter her eyes, she could feel the old urge rearing it's ugly head again. How easy would it be to just change her mind by force, in truth not very, she had done it once before.

The sound of Applejack stopping drew the unicorn's attention back to the hear and now. "I need to ask you a few things Rarity." Applejack said as she jumped on top of a small ledge and looked up towards the moon, "I know why you've been tyring to turn the town against Spike but why are you trying so hard to pin all this on him?"

Rarity rolled her eyes as she said, "For the last time dear, I know he's the one responsible. I saw him attacking Trenderhoof. The only one left who still believes he's innocent is you. Even your own family has turned against him so why do you hold on so badly?"

A small laugh escaped from the apple farmer as she said, "First off, ain't nobody in my family that has turned against Spike, it was all an act so that the town wouldn't turn against us. Secondly you never actually saw Spike, you saw a shadow that has glowing eyes, something I still don't even know if Spike can do."

Hearing this, that the Apple clan was still on his side, Rarity finally snapped, "He has to pay Applejack. After all the work I put into Trenderhoof, having to manipulate his mind so that he'd stop being attracted too you and start seeing me in the right light. To use my magic in such a subtle way for so long just to have it taken away in such a way. He was my ticket to a proper life in the Canterlot elite and now because of him that's gone!"

"So that's all he was to you then, arm candy?" Applejack asked, still not turning to look at the other mare, "After all is said and done all you think about is yourself in the end. Though that does lead to another question, just why did you tell me all this. You've been braking a serious law by messing with someone's mind like that."

"Oh that's easy Darling," Rarity laughed darkly as she walked towards Applejack, a menacing look in her glowing eyes, "In a few moments not only will you not remember any of this but you'll be walking back to Ponyville in tears over how Spike tried to kill us."

Rarity's magic began seeping out of her horn and towards Applejack, only for it to fade before it could reach her. Rarity gaped in shock as Applejack began to chuckle, "Oh Rarity, really... trying to corrupt me like you did Trenderhoof? You're just a little villain aren't you?"

Narrowing her eyes in again Rarity tried again with the same result. "How... how are you doing that?" she asked with a slight tremble in her voice. Applejack began a soft laugh as a horrible smell began to fill the air, the smell of rotting foliage and flesh.

"Tell me Rarity, you went to magic shcool right? What are some of the magical beings that are immune to magic besides their own?" Applejack asked as the full moon rose from the parting clouds.

Confused, Rarity began to list all she could remember, "Dragons of course... Wendigos...Bubaks... Ti...Tim..!"

"Timberwolves?" Applejack asked as she turned back to the now frightened unicorn, eyes glowing a bright green. Jumping down to the grass below Applejack's hooves began to wrap around them and reach up to her body. All around the two Timber wolves began howling, as if frightened by something.

Rarity's eyes turned back to Applejack and watched in horror as she began changing. Her fur became matted and her cutie mark became distorted, leaves began to sprout out of her elbow joints and the base of her tail. The tree around them began groaning as the bark from them was torn from them and flew towards her, Some of it fusing to her back making what looked like a makeshift cape while more of it still coated her hooves turning them to claws. The last of it, as well as several limbs, covered the upper half of her face giving her the look of a timberwolf with her incisors growing out into promanate fangs.

No amountof sheer will or bluster could keep the fear out of Rarity's eyes or voice, "What... what happened to you? How did you become... become..."

"Timberjack?" she asked with a smirk as she began to circle Rarity, "That's actually kinda a funny story. See a few months agao I was in the Everfree forest looking for Winona, the poor girl was going threw a heat cycle and managed to find her way into the Everfree. Low and behold she drew the attention of a pak of timbers, try as I might I could manage to get to get her away from them but I did find out something intersting. You ever hear that old myth that if a werewolf bits you and you survive you become one? Turns out the opposite is true for timberwolves."

Instincts kicked in, instincts that Rarity had no idea she even had. Lighting up her horn to the point it was actually begining to burn, Rarity perpared to blast Applejack... no Timberjack, with everything she had; only to be tackled to the ground by the much faster Timberjack.

Pinning her head down to her chest, Timberjack quickly bent down and bit down on Rarity's horn, the hard bone like appendage shattering under the powerful jaw. Shock was an amazing thing, Rarity had never in her life been in more pain yet she was unable to scream. Timberjack spit out the horn and laughed darkly, "There we go, can't have you going around blasting me with magic."

Pushing herself back Rarity began shacking as tears began leaking down her sheeks. "All... all this time it was you! You killed Spoiled Rich!"

"The bitch deserved to die!" Timberjack hissed. "With all the shit she pulled around town, if it hadn't been me it would have been somepony else. Heh... I just might have done Filthy a favor by ending her when I did if what I heard is anything to go by."

"Stone Runner..." The fact that dirt and grim was begining to rub into her perfect white coat in that moment was, most likely for the first time, the farthest thing from her mind.

Timberjack grinned darkly, "Spike has the patience of a saint for not taking a chunk outta that bastard but a girl can only take so many insults before she has to step in for her man~." she said as she licked her lips.

Rartiy found herelf back into a tree as she trimbled out, "...Trenderhoof..."

Timberjack's grin vanished as she cocked her head to the side and said, "Now he's the one I ain't so sure about. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed tearing that pompus asshole apart, but now that you've told me how you were just using him I just don't know how much of it was your doing and how much was him just being a prick. Oh well, guess I'll never really know." Her grin returned as she began walking towards her next meal.

"It was you, you were the one attacking the town and," Rarity's eyes widened as she pointed her hoof at the monsterous pony before her, "...And you were going to let Spike take the blame for it!"

Faster than lightning Timberjack was upon Rarity, her claw pressed so hard on her throat Rarity could actually feel some of her vocal cords snapping. "Don't you dare you little slut!" Timberjack hissed as she bared her fangs, "I have fought tooth and nail to protect him, and for the record the first time was just an accident.

"See the first few times I transformed all I did was walk into the forest and began hunting small little animals, even now some of the memories are a bit blured. As I learned I gain better control over my new form but what can I say, hearing what Spoiled was planning on doing to Filthy and Diamond I just snapped. As for Stone, well that one was planned. Like I said a girl can only take so much. And as far as Trenderhoof, I was planning on taking you both out at once. A plan I intend to follow threw on!"

Timberjack lunged forward to try and rip out her throat only to be stopped as Rarity sucker punched her in the jaw and, grabbing what was let of her horn, stabbed her in the head and ran off. Had she stayed she would have seen the horn fall from her head as the wound closed. Timberjack stood up and cracked her neck. "I do so love it when my prey runs."

Rarity ran as fast as she could, she knew she was beyond lose but she had to run. Even now she knew Timberjack was just on her hooves, she didn't believe for a second that that attack would have been enough to put her down for long, it also didn't help that she could hear the trees moaning and the leaves rustling and getting louder.

'Oh Celestia help me!' Rarity thought as she ran, 'what can I do, I need help but who? She leveled Stone Runner, who was a head guard when she was still in her pony form. The princesses wouldn't be able to get here on time even if I could reach them and with Twilight's magic sealed there is now way any other pony could-!'

A frightened and some what manic smile. 'Of course! I'll call Spike! He's in these woods some where, all I need to do is call and he'll come save me!' Knowing that her voice would be weak and probably wouldn't carry very far Rarity opened he mouth as wide as she coud before begining a shout... only for it to die in her throat as something hit her and forced her into a dead stop, somethig bad.

Spike wasn't going to come and save her. Why would her? For the better part of the last few months she had been doing everything in her power to tear him down and drive him from his home, something she knew that even with his kind heart he couldn't just over look, add that to his growing infatuation with the very apple farmer that was currently hunting her and Rarity came to haunting realization. She, Rarity Belle, was good, truely adn royally fucked.

"So, is it finally starting to sink in yet?" Timberjack asked as she walked out from the tree line, "You won't be walking out of this forest. As a matter of fact," the sounds of howling was heard all around the terrified unicorn as several eyes made themselves known. Timberwolves of all sizes began walking into the clearing, all in a ring around them to prevent their escape, "I don't think you'll be lasting more than the next five minutes or so."

"So... this is your plan, draw the wolves here and have them kill us both?" Rarity asked as she looked at the angry faces of the wolves, several of which were drooling in hunger.

Timberjack laughed a little as she shook her head as she said, "Is that what you think? Rarity when I started hunting in the Everfree my first day I ran into this pack and you know what?" She got right in Rarity's face as she whispered, "I became the alpha." Pulling back she continued, "Wasn't easy mind you. The bastard wanted me as one of his bitches and I'll admit I'm attracted to the strong, I have someone else in mind." She licked her lips again as one of the larger wolves who had a large portion of the left side of his face let out a soft whine.

"Back to buissness." Timberjack said as she drew the attention back to herself, "As tasty as they find ponies there just isn't enough to go around for the whole pack so congradulations," Timberjack waited to see the small glimmer of hope in Rarity's eyes before she finished, "You get the honor of being the cubsfirst solid meal."

Before she had a chance to register what was said Rarity felt fangs sinking into her back leg, feeling herself being pulled to the ground she felt another set on her left side. Looking ever she paled as she saw four puppies about the size of a border collie pulling on diffrent body parts.

The first limb to come off was the back leg that the first had pulled and had to watch as another grabbed an end and the two began fighting for it. A growlin drew Rarity's attention and when she turned she came face to face with another, which promanatly tore half of hers off. Screaming pain Rarity's flailing flung blood all around, causing many of the wolves began howling in excitement.

After a few moments of shear agony Rarity was eagerly awaiting the sweet release of death. She no longer had legs and most of her organs had been eaten away. She could feel one trying to dig into her chest when a growl drew them back. With her only eye Rarity watched as Timberjack walked forward. "Hold up young'uns, you can have the rest but **I** get her heart."

Timberjack walked up and placed her paw on Rarity's chest as she said, "It's been fun Rare... I hope you burn in Tartarus." With that said she drew her claw down and split open her chest and ribcage, exposing her still beating heart. Rarity watched as Timberjack reached in and pulled it out, as much as she didn't want to she watched as Timberjack put it in her mouth and bit down.


	8. Epilogue

**Green Eyes in the Night**

 **A\N Okay a few announcements! First and for most the cover art for the fic was drawn by AgentKirin on DeviantArt. I did get her permision befrore using it (Thou not before actually starting it, that was my bad.) Secondly I want to thank everyone that sent in a review. I do read them and it alwasy makes me feel good to see one in my mail box. Finally, once this is finished I plan on branching out into another fandom I'm just not sure which one yet. I'm leaning the most towards 'Kim Possible' but if anyone has any suggestions I'm open to hearing them. And now, FORWARD!**

 **Chapter 8; Epilogue**

The town of Ponyville was known for many things. The turn of both Nightmare moon and Discord, a parasprite infestation, and of course being situated next to the Everfree Forest just to name a few. What it wasn't known for however, aside from six mares, was courage. That being said it really wasn't all that much of a suprise that when a scream was heard along with the sounds of the timber wolves moving in no pony ran in to do anything. Mob mentality simply wasn't enough to drive them into the forest.

Twilight walked up to the mob in absolute fury, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash following close behind. " _ **where is he?**_ " she asked in a tone so dark that the crowd parted solely on instinct.

Night Wing was a very wel trained soldier, in fact considered one of the best trained in the acadamy. One of the first things taught wasn't when to fight, it was when to make a tactical retreat. Backing up slowly Night was just about to take flight when he flt himself get wrapped in a tight vice.

"Going somewhere?" asked Star Watcher, glaring at the pegasis even as a bit of blood still dripped down his head. Night gulped as he struggled agains the magical hold Star had on him.

A howl and flash of light drew everyone's attention to the forest. For a few moments nothing all was quiet but when it happened again a relization finally hit. "Spike's in trouble!" Twilight said in a panic as she turned to Tight Bind, "You have to release my magic, he needs me!"

"Don't do it!" Night roared even as Star tightened his grip on him, "If we let the beast back into the town who knows what he'll do!" After grunting more, feeling his ribs crack under the magical grip, "Hng... think about it... the way the twon treated him... even if he was innocent there's no way he wouldn't burn us down."

Tight Bind could hear the murmuring of the crowd but paid it little mind. He never was one to care much for the opinions of others, heck the only reason he was even in the military in the first place was because he was able to use powerful binding magic.

"If you do this I will forgive your act of treason..." Twilight said as tears streaked down her face. Tight's steeliy gaze locked with hers for a moment before he walked over to her and blew on her horn, deactivating the spell.

"You damn fool, he'll kill us all!" night bellowed.

Twilight's face light up as she turned to the forest. "I doubt that highly," Tight said as he turned to the struggling pegasis, "You can tell a lot from the look in somepony's eyes. While yours speak of fear and guilt her speak of... a mother's love..."

Before Twilight could rush in the sound of shattering trees could be heard getting closer and closer. Spike, in all his raging glory, burst threw the tree line with a heavily injured Applejack holding on to his back for dear life. Fully ignoring the crowd of on lookers Spike shot out two quick fire balls towards the tree line.

Growling and snarling could be heard as a smell permiated the area as multiple timberwolves made themselves known. Spike snarled back as he backed up further, doing everything in his power to keep the injured Applejack out of their line of sight.

One saw an opening and lunged at one of the closer ponies, a pink earth mare with a blonde mane, only to be blasted by another fire ball. The timberwolf managed to jump back just before it could be burned and growled again, several more trying as well with the same results.

While this was happening one timberwolf managed to flank the group, and while he had a clear shot at them he had his target. Using the back of his paw to knock away Star Watcher the timberwolf looked down at his terrified, before clamping down on his head and running off, the pegasis still struggling as he did.

Seeing their target taken the beta let out a howl and ran off back into the forest witht he rest of the pack quickly following. Spike was about to give chase to try and save the one taken when a moan drew his attention to the pony still on his back. "You okay AJ?" he asked in slight fear.

Applejack managed to let out a slight chuckle as she said, "I'm fine Spike... I just need some fixing up..." She saw that a good portion of the town was here and was quick to snap out, "I wasn't just talking to Spike, I need a doctor!"

Ponyville General Hospital was a buzz with activity of all kinds as everyone seemed to be unable to stay still for more than a few moments. With in the sea of ponies only five figures weren't moving.

The first being Spike as he watched the doors of the back room and waited for any news on Applejack. The second and thrid were Twilight and Fluttershy who were sitting for the same reason, as well as wanting to talk to Spike. The last two were Rainbow Dash and a now flat maned Pinkie.

Rainbow had come to her senses about Spike when as she was curled up on her thinking cloud she spotted an angry mob, only come to find they had just attacked Twilight and were looking to kill Spike. It wasn't a plesant felling knowing that you just might have sent an inoccent, let alone a friend, to their death.

Pinkie Pie, who had run to the hospital after getting a 'Pinkie doozy', froze in terror at seeing her friend in such a torn up state. When she tried to talk to Spike he would only give short answers, activly going out of his way not to talk to her. It confused Pinkie at first before she realised that he was trying to avoid her... much like she had been doing to him, and when she tried to apologize he just ignored her and continued to watch the door.

A single unanswered question hung in the air, it was a question everyone wanted to know but no one wanted to ask. Where was Rarity? The hard look in his eyes told anyone who could look that he had just seen something horrible, something that no doubt got to him in some way.

Before anyone could brake and finally ask the doors opened and Nurse Redheart wheeled in Applejack. Spike was the first one there, quickly circling the mare to check her over before giving a sigh of relief and coiling his body around her. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep but he wasn't about to leave her side for a second.

Twilight took a single step towards Applejack but hesitated when she hear Spike give a soft growl while still asleep. Taking a deep breath Twilight said, "Applejack... You may not believe this but I... I didn't want this. I never wanted Spike to get hurt and I really didn't want him to leave."

"I know Twi," Applejack said as she stroked Spike's spines, calming the sleeping drake, "After what Mac told me and what I saw from you in the castle I kinda pieced it all together. You did what you had to while also protecting him in the dungen, there's no way you didn't know he could dig his way out if he wanted to."

Twilight blushed a little, "Yeah... I knew he would leave unless I let him out so there wasn't any worry he'd try to escape. but that does leave one unanswered question... how did he know to make a run for it right then?" Applejack could only shrug as she contenued to stroke Spike's scales. Twilight couln't help but smile at this before turning serious again, "The only clue I could find was a note but I have no idea who could have given it to him."

Taking a gulp of air Rainbow prepared to adress the elephant in the room. "Aj?" she asked and flinched slighly as the other mare glared in her direction, "I know now might not be the time, and I know you and her may not have been on the best of terms, but I have to ask... where's Rarity?"

Tears actually collected in Applejack's eyes as she said, "Dead Dash, she's dead." after the collective gasps she contenued her story, "When I followed her into the forest we began talking, talking turned to arguing, and arguing turned to shouting at one another. Pretty soon the two of us were swinging at each other, we were fighting so badly that we didn't even notice the smell of rot.

"We finally figured it out when one of them tackled her, and when she tried to blast it away it... bit... her horn off. I fought them off as best as I could but when I tried to run off they wouldblock me in. My last words to her were that she was a manipulative bitch and I was forced to watch as they ripped her to shreds and ate her alive..." Applejack had a hollow look in her tear filled eyes as she finished.

Spike's tail rose up and wiped away her tears as he sat up and said, "You had no idea what was going to happen, and besides there wasn't really anything you could have done." PInkie and Dash both saw their chance and lunged at Spike, wrapping their forelegs around the drake and crying into his chest.

Spike blinked slightly in suprise as he began patting them on the back, completely unable to understand a single word of what they were saying. From the corner i=of his eye he could see the scowl on Applejack's face while Twilight was trying to hold back her laughter and Fluttershy gave a sad smile.

While the two cried on the uncomfortable dragon Applejack turned back to Twilight and finished her story, "They had got her to fast for her to call out for help but I was able to just before they managed to get a good blow on my back leg. I thought I was done for and I almost was but Spike jumped threw the trees, a dangerous snarl on his maw and a roar so strong I could feel it."

As she spoke a blush made it's way over her face with a starry gaze in her eyes. Twilight blinked in suprise as she found the look on her friend's face a little creepy. She had come to a relisationg earlier in the day that she tought of Spike as her child so to see her friend thinking about him in such a way, espeshally with how she had just described his actions, had set off several warning bells.

Spike finally managed to pry off the bawling mares off of his chest and held them at arms length. "Easy girls," he said with an uneasy laugh, "my scales a magma proof but snot stains." After getting a ragged laugh from the both of them Spike said, "Alright, out with it, what's wrong?"

"Spike... We're so sorry!" Dash said as she threw herself at him again, "I don't know why I ever could have believed that bull shit Rarity was spitting out!"

Pinkie curled up next to Spike, "I'm sorry Spike. I knew you were innocent, deep in my heart I knew it, but... the twins... Mr and Mrs Cake told me I had to keep them safe, that as their god mother it was my responibility to protect them. I just wanted to deep them safe, but I promise that I'll never let myself be that stupid again."

Spike felt a pair of soft wings and fore legs wrap around him as Fluttershy said in a soft whisper, "It's good to have you home."

After a few hours the sun outside set and the group had to leave Applejack for the night, but not before Spike gave her another kiss on the cheek and a promise to take her home tomorrow. Applejack layed in her bed for a few hours as she watched the moon pass over head. She got up quickly and carefully left the room and slipped out of her room, avoided any nurse he happened across, and slipped into someone elses.

Walking up to the bed Applejack watched the earth Stallion as he slept, she smiled as her teeth turned to fangs. Leaning down Applejack blew softly onto his face, her breath that of her wolf self, and watched as his nose curled.

Stone Runner groaned as his eyes fluttered open, before going wide eyed at the sight of her glowing green eyes. He tried to scream, he really tried, but she was too fast. When Stone opened his mouth to scream found a pillow shoved into his mouth. Stone struggled as much as he could but with Applejack pinning him down all he could do was moan out a muffled call for help.

Applejack watched with a malevolent grin as the light in his eyes faded. pulling the pillow out she closed his mouth and eyelids. "There we go, all the loose ends taken care off." she said as she left the room. She had no doubt that the nurses would find the body in the morning and think he passed in his sleep. Part of her wanted to just have him eaten like he did with Rarity but that would just lead a trail to her sense the hospital was no where near the Everfree.

Laying back in her bed Applejack let out a contented sigh, happy that her work was over... for now. There will alwasy be ponies who will hate for no good reason. Besides, she was planning to have a litter soon, just as soon as she could get Spike alone.


End file.
